Magic Tricks (Imagine Champion Rider)
by s3xyBATbaby
Summary: Lily learns a new magic trick, but when she tries it out, it strangely fails...or does it? Just a funny little bunch of drabble!


**Disclaimer: All caracters belong to Ubisoft, and the magic act belongs to the Disney series Shake It Up.**

* * *

><p>She leaned herself comfortably against the wooden wall of the indoor stables, a smile involuntarily slipping onto her face.<p>

Shure, maybe it was a little strange to be watching him while he was simply brushing down his horse, but if you've been crushing on a guy for over two years, it takes it's affects.

She left the wall, walking through the giant archway of old wood and into the stable.

"Hey Liam," she said, making him turn around.

"Hey," he replied, his face brightening up when he saw who it was.

"I just found out how to do this awesome magic trick," she said, remembering what she had seen on the internet the day before. "Wanna see?"

Liam shrugged. "Shure, okay." He put the brush down on a concrete block and followed her to a stack of plastic buckets. She took one down, put it on a wooden crate and pulled a box of cards from her pocket. After taking them out and giving them a quick shuffle, she spread them out in the shape of a fan.

"Pick a card, and remember wich one it is," she said, smiling as he pulled one out from somewhere in the middle. She shuffled them again and spread them out in her hand, looking away from the cards.

"Okay, put it back in." He did so, and she turned back and threw the cards in the bucket, taking out a random card and holding it up. "Is this your card?" she asked.

"No," he said with an amused smile.

"Aw," she pouted, putting the card back. She tried again, pulling out another card. "Is this your card?" she asked again.

"Nope." "Damnit." She put the card back, rummaging through the rest of them. "Guess this trick is harder than I thought."

She frowned, "Uhm, is this your shirt?" She pulled out a yellow t-shirt, making him look into the collar of his jersey in astonishment, finding that he was indeed missing his shirt.

"Wha...how did you...hey!" As expected, she was enjoying herself, laughing at his confused expression.

"How did you do that?" he asked, but she only replied with a smug grin. "My secret." She started playing with the shirt in her hand, spinning it around, backing out of the barn door.

"No, no, no, get back here!" he said, a bit of panic in his voice. However, she just turned around and started running, heading straight for the small gate. He immediately followed, determined to get his shirt back.

She leaped over the gate without slowing down, proceeding into the forest. Liam was slowly catching up with her when she side-tracked to the right, behind a particularly large tree. "Hey, Liam?"

"Yeah?" A sly grin crossed her face. "Fly's down." He frowned, but when he looked down, he noticed something missing.

"Hey, where's my be-" Lily giggled when he looked up and noticed his black belt hanging from her hand. He felt his face heating up at the thought of how she did that, but he decided to leave the thought for a better time.

"Gimme that!" he dived for the belt and shirt, but only accomplished nearly eating bark as Lily side-stepped, leaving a tree in his way.

She giggled again and proceeded to run further down the forest path, Liam quickly following.

Every time he came close to her, she had some way of suddenly dissapearing. It was like a big game, and although Liam would never really admit it, he was enjoying every second of it.

The third time he nearly caught her, he found her leaning against a mossy rock. "You know, Liam," she smiled. "It's the middle of Summer and we're kind of experiencing a heat wave. You really shouldn't be wearing this." And, to his horror, she lifted her hand, revealing the green jersy he had just worn.

Looking down in the hopes that she was kidding, he saw that he was indeed completely topless. "Hey!" She laughed at his reaction, and even he couldn't help but smile a bit.

"Alright," he chuckled. "I give up. Please, just...truce, before I wind up naked." Despite her constant giggling, he could clearly see the red rushing to her cheeks at his comment.

"Yeah, nobody wants to see that." "Hey!"

Lily was still giggling at him when she saw him taking a step closer. She felt herself calm down, yet her heart could only speed up when her eyes involintarily traveled to his torso, the heat in her cheeks building up fast.

He seemed to have noticed this, because he just came closer to her. She was completely cornered, but she didn't exactly feel trapped either as he closed in on her.

He leaned his arm against the rock behind her, and she felt her mouth go dry as she saw his biceps slightly flexing as he made himself comfortable.

He was about a head taller than her, and he had to look down at her when he was this close. She saw him looking into her eyes, and in a moment the world had suddenly gone dead silent, as if noticing the moment between them.

His face was only mere centimeters away from hers, and for a moment she feared that he might hear her heart pounding at the speed of light.

"...Lily?" he nearly whispered. "Yeah?" she replied.

"You...you know that magic trick you showed me?" She replied with a slight nod. "Well, I think I...might've figured it out."

He held up a closed hand, half opening it to reveal a golden chain. "Hey!"

He backed up, inspecting the chain further. It was an anklet with a golden heart attached to it, the initial of her horse engraved on it.

She suddenly grabbed it and stuffed it into her pocket, throwing his clothes into his arms. "There," she giggled. "Now hurry up, we have to get back before sunset." He smiled at her and quickly attached his belt and pulled the rest over his head.

As they walked back, Liam said: "You know Lily, I've never really understood people wear these things when they ride." And, with a smile that simply screamed 'revenge', he lifted the leather chaps in his hand.

"Liam!"

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you so much for reading, guys! I know this isn't exactly the most popular game in the world, but I just love it! It's so adorable! Review if you've played it before (and totally loooved it!).<strong>

**Thanks for reading**

**!Watcha!**


End file.
